


The Devil (Ducky) Made Me Do It

by voxangelus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome, a proper devon cream tea, minerva is a sassy bitch, rubber duckies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 00:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxangelus/pseuds/voxangelus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mirror of Erised shows your heart's desire - but what did it show the other guy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil (Ducky) Made Me Do It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rivertempest](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=rivertempest).



June 1998: 

Whatever Hermione had envisioned in helping with post-battle cleanup at Hogwarts, it sure as hell wasn't this nonsense. Instead of making use of her actual talents, they had her rummaging around in rooms that hadn't seen fresh air or sunlight in yonks, making sure Dumbledore hadn't stashed any valuable magical artifacts in dusty corridors or unused classrooms. 

Frankly, she thought the entire idea was stupid – if Dumbledore had wanted to stash something, he'd surely have used the Room of Requirement. And thanks to the Fiendfyre, anything that had been in there was toast. 

But no, here she was, covered in dust and cobwebs and poking through centuries of cast-off desks and out-of-date textbooks. At least she had decent company; Remus wasn't up to shifting rubble yet after his life-threatening injuries, but he could help her catalogue all these rooms. 

“Shit,” Hermione groused as she opened the next room to tackle. “Lined with cupboards. This could take all day. Better conjure yourself a comfortable chair, Remus,” she said, casting an air-freshening charm before heading into the room.

“At least they've let me out of the hospital wing! Poking around in these rooms is much better than being fussed over by Poppy. Just think of poor Severus still stuck in there,” Remus replied with a smile., “But they've got the venom almost out of his system.”

Hermione grimaced. “Poor Professor Snape. It hasn't been his year. Still, Poppy said he'll be well enough to go back to his own quarters by the end of the week. Did Tonks go home yet?”

“Mmhmm, her mum came to get her yesterday. She won't be back to the Auror squad for a couple of months, but she's well enough to go home and take care of Teddy.”

“I am sorry about all that. When will the annulment be finalized?”

Remus answered with a sigh, “Next week sometime. I still have a hard time remembering that Teddy isn't really my son, and I'm torn between being incredibly angry at her and pleased that Mad-Eye's legacy lives on. I offered to adopt him, but you heard her last week. Nobody can possibly live up to a dead hero, much less a surviving, unemployed werewolf,” he said bitterly. 

Hermione frowned, opening up the largest of the closets first. “That's a low blow, Remus, and patently unfair. She's being selfish, and I never imagined she'd use you in such a fashion. Teddy would benefit from fatherly attention from anyone who cares about him,” she stated. “Not that it's any of my business and not that I have the significant life experience to back up my theory.”

Remus scoffed, coming to stand beside her. “Hermione, you have more life experience than people three times your age. Don't sell yourself short. Come on, then, what's in the closet?”

A large object covered by a heavy, dark cloth stood in the recesses of the closet. Hermione tugged gently at the cloth, and it slid away, revealing a shiny surface. A mirror, with an ornate frame. At first in the dark of the cupboard, she couldn't make out the inscription on the frame, until Remus held up his wand, muttering “ _Lumos!_ ” 

“ Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi,” read Hermione. “It must be the Mirror of Erised! I've only heard about this! It's supposed to show your heart's desire. I'm a bit scared to look. I have no idea what my heart's desire might be – a month ago, it would have been Harry, Ron, and I alive and Voldemort dead, but that's already happened,” she said, shutting her mouth when she realized she was babbling. She stood square in front of the mirror and took a long look. 

Hermione peered closer into the mirror and gasped at what it revealed. At first, she thought perhaps the mirror had lost its enchantment, as she saw only herself and Remus. However, as she looked closer, she appeared older, by perhaps ten or fifteen years. Remus stood on one side of her, his arm snugly around her waist, and Professor Snape stood on her other side, more relaxed than she had ever seen him, his arm around her shoulders and his lips upon her neck. 

“Apparently, my desire is to become a deviant,” she muttered, turning away from the mirror. 

“A deviant?” Remus asked, taking a look for himself. He wasn't surprised to see Severus standing with him in the mirror, and an older Teddy alongside, although the addition of Hermione between them wasn't anything he'd expected.

“I think I had better sit down,” he muttered, conjuring a sofa. “What did you see, Hermione?” 

Hermione blushed. “I can't possibly tell you. You'll laugh and call me a silly little girl.”

Remus shook his head. “I've never known you to be silly, and I don't think you've ever been a little girl. I think you were born grown-up.”

Hermione shook her head. “I'll tell you someday, but I think I want to keep this close to my heart for a while yet.” She aimed her wand at the cloth and draped it back over the mirror, then scribbled the location of the artifact in her notepad. 

 

September 2009:

“Mum, geroff! I'll be fine!” Teddy exclaimed, pushing his mother's hand out of his turquoise curls.

Tonks rolled her eyes and grinned at Hermione. “I'm glad you'll be on the train to keep an eye on him,” she admitted. 

“I'm not sure it's going to do much for his social standing to have to sit and keep his boring old Auntie company on the train, Tonks,” Hermione responded with a smirk.

“Do I really have to sit and stay with Auntie Hermione the whole way to Hogwarts, Mum?” Teddy asked with dismay. 

“Get on the train, scamp, and find your friends,” Tonks said with an exasperated sigh as Teddy dashed across platform nine and three quarters and onto the Hogwarts Express. 

Hermione shook her head with an amused smile. “He'll be fine. Remus plans on roping him into tea every Sunday afternoon, and if you're lucky, I'll be his head of house.”

Tonks smiled, slipping an arm around Hermione's waist. “Have I ever told you how much I appreciated your storming into my mum's house and reading me the riot act the summer after the war?”

“Many times. I'm glad you took it to heart, even if you didn't speak to me for a year afterwards,” Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

“I figured you knew you were forgiven when I Floo-called you in tears on Victory Day, apologising for accusing you of shagging Remus just because you were calling me out on my nonsense,” Tonks giggled. “I still can't believe how drunk you and Harry were at 10 am.” 

“He,” Hermione interjected primly, “was drunk. I was hung-over and sleep deprived from listening to him cry all night about how Ginny dumped him because he called her the wrong name the night before.”

Tonks giggled. “Worked out well for me.”

“Yes, Mrs Potter, it did. Now take your adorable baby bump and go home to my best friend and your other children. I only have the time of a train ride to finish psyching myself up for being responsible for an entire house of hormonal teenagers for the next ten months. I have no idea how Minerva did it for so long.”

“Say hello to everyone for me,” Tonks replied, hugging Hermione properly. “Have a pleasant train trip.”

Hermione made her way onto the train and settled herself in an empty compartment – so few professors rode the train that there never had been a compartment especially for them. Still, nostalgia was a powerful motivator, and so for her inaugural year of teaching, she had decided to Apparate to London and take the train back to Hogsmeade. Remus had merely smiled knowingly at her when she had mentioned her plans, but Severus had rolled his eyes and gone on about sentimental nonsense. She had seen a lot of the two of them over the month she had spent settling into Hogwarts.

Her vision in the mirror of Erised still haunted her, but she didn't know how to bring it up. Remus and Severus had been together since Remus had returned to teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts the first full school year after the war. She wasn't sure about the protocol for asking to be sandwiched between them in every way possible. 

She had been able to put her apparent heart's desire out of her mind for a few years after the war, while she worked for the Wizard-Muggle relations office at the Ministry and read History of Magic with a minor in dueling at Oxford's Wizarding annexe: she had been far too busy to think about anything beyond casual dating. Once she finished her degree, her assignment as the Wizarding liaison to New Scotland Yard kept her busy as well. She had liked her job very much, but after a few years found she missed the academic setting something fierce, so when job postings had come up for the History of Magic professorship at Hogwarts, she had applied. It also happened that Minerva was ready to cede Head of House duties to a younger colleague, and Hermione had been awarded both positions. 

The countryside slid by outside the train window as Hermione pondered her dilemma. Would she even see the same thing in the mirror now, ten years later? Perhaps another look was in order; but no, that wouldn't change anything. Every decision and unconscious choice had propelled her toward that vision which was so indelibly etched in her psyche. She had carefully cultivated a deep and meaningful friendship with Remus and a cordial, if formal, acquaintance with Severus. Hopefully the effects of living only a staircase or two away would help to further thaw Severus toward her. He had been surprisingly genial over the summer, but she had also helped with his infirmary brewing. Maybe that was the way to his heart, she reckoned: lightening his burdens. 

Hermione shook her head, laughing to herself. The last time she rode the express, she never would have thought she'd ever be contemplating the way to Severus Snape's heart.

Soon, Teddy joined her for a bit of tea and a chat, and not long after that, she was supervising the loading of trunks onto wagons with Mr Filch before heading off to the Welcoming Feast. Much to Remus' dismay and Hermione's amusement, Teddy sorted without much fuss into Hufflepuff, where he promptly amused his new housemates with metamorphmagus tricks. After dinner, she shepherded sleepy Gryffindor firsties up to bed and gave a short speech to her new charges before falling headlong into bed herself. She had forgotten just how much the long train journey and excitement of the feast could take out of a person. 

 

Down in their ground-floor apartment, Remus and Severus sat in front of the fire with tumblers of firewhisky in their hands. 

“It'll be nice to have Hermione here,” Remus said, flexing his bare toes in the warmth from the hearth. 

“She was already here all summer, and it was bearable,” Severus replied. 

“Just bearable?” Remus inquired, raising an eyebrow.

“All right, she's pleasant company, now that she's grown up. Don't tell me you're still on about what you saw in the Mirror of Erised a decade ago,” Severus groused. “There's no way she's going to agree. Granger is strait-laced as they come. You flirted with her all summer and she didn't even respond once.” 

Remus chuckled. “I think you've got her all wrong, my love. She doesn't know you well, and she wouldn't have wanted to make you mad by flirting with your lover. Besides, she saw something in the mirror that afternoon, too. Something that made her mention being destined to be a deviant.”

Severus smirked, setting his firewhisky down on the side table. “Come to bed, and I'll show you deviant,” he drawled, extending a hand to Remus. 

 

The first Friday of term found Hermione in the staff room, grading quizzes, drinking very strong tea, and grumbling to herself about the standard of education slipping since she had attended Hogwarts. 

Severus just sat in one of the armchairs near the fire, watching and listening for ten minutes before she looked up and noticed him. 

She smiled ruefully. “No wonder you hated us all,” she said, indicating the pile of quizzes. “We were a bunch of intractable brats.”

Severus chuckled, taking a seat across from her at the table. “I didn't hate all my students. You, for example; I merely disliked your attention-seeking ways. I had no trouble with the work you put in.”

“Oh. Well. Fancy that,” Hermione said, scrawling a 'T' on the top quiz with a vicious slash on the downward stroke. 

“Are all of your classes horrible?” Snape inquired, settling a pair of reading glasses on his nose before turning his attention to a stack of essays. 

Hermione shook her head. “No, just the second through fifth years. The firsties didn't have Binns and the sixth and seventh years are old enough to be awed by war hero status,” she explained, “and I'm not above exploiting that awe, either.”

“My, my, has the little lioness developed a sneaky snakey side?”

“I've always had, as you say, a 'sneaky snakey side'. Just as you've always had a brave roaring lion side. You know as well as I do that one's house doesn't encompass one's entire personality,” she said, gathering her papers up. 

“Peace, Granger. Don't run away on my account.”

Hermione grinned. “Not running away. Minerva promised me a proper cream tea this afternoon in her quarters. I don't suppose you'd like to crash the party?”

“I see where I rate.” Snape scowled. “I don't remember the last time _I_ got invited to Friday tea with that daft Scots bint.”

“Because this daft Scots bint knows that by four on Fridays you're usually locked away in your quarters in a bubble-bath with a large glass of Bordeaux,” interrupted Minerva from the doorway. “But since you've not yet traded your robes for your rubber ducky, Severus, you're more than welcome to join us.”

Giggling, Hermione tucked her papers into her satchel. “Rubber ducky?” 

“It's red. With devil horns,” Snape stated, sweeping out into the corridor. 

Hermione and Minerva exchanged an incredulous look before collapsing into witchy cackles that would truly have scared an unsuspecting Muggle child. They were still laughing when Remus poked his head into the staff room a minute later.

“What's the joke, then?” he asked. “And have you seen Severus?”

Minerva took a deep breath and a moment to calm herself. “On his way to my quarters. I promised Hermione a proper cream tea, and he invited himself to the party. I suppose you'd like to come along as well?”

“Does he really have a red devil rubber ducky?” Hermione blurted. 

Remus merely grinned. “Come down after dinner and see for yourself.”

Minerva, bless her, chose that moment to herd a blushing Hermione out the door and down the hall to the Headmistress' quarters for tea. 

 

Later that evening, Hermione was curled up on her sofa with a book when Remus stuck his head through the Floo. “Hermione! I thought you were coming to see Severus' rubber ducky!”

She groaned, setting her book aside. “Oh, I didn't think you were serious. It's none of my business, really.”

“Considering he set out three wineglasses and there's just the two of us, I think he's expecting you,” Remus said. “Of course, if you're too tired, we understand. You _are_ a hard-working professional now.”

“I'm sorry _old man_ , did you just imply that I'm too boring to be out late on a weekend?” Hermione asked, setting her book aside. “Give me a moment to change, and I'll be right down.”

“You look fine, come on through!” 

“Remus, I am not coming to your quarters in my pyjamas.” 

“Why ever not? They look cosy. Do they have teddy bears on?”

“You are a bad man, Remus Lupin. Go on, I'll come through in a few minutes.”

Remus' head disappeared from the Floo as Hermione went into her bedroom to find something suitable to wear. She finally settled on worn jeans and a soft, grey, long-sleeved tee with “Save a Broom, Ride a Quidditch Player” emblazoned on the front, an early birthday gift from Tonks. It wasn't as though it was proper to wear anytime a student could see it; she might as well get some use out of it when she could. Hopefully the shirt wasn't too suggestive or immature. She wasn't entirely sure she was quite ready to talk about the Mirror of Erised, although she had promised Remus she would one day reveal her vision – and she was curious about his own. 

After making sure her hair wasn't too wild, she went through the Floo to Remus' and Severus' rooms. As she stood on the hearthrug brushing soot off her shoulders, Severus came in from the kitchen. 

“I didn't realize you were a Quidditch fan, Granger,” he said, narrowing his eyes a bit and holding out a glass of wine for her to take. 

“I'm a huge fan. I buy the 'Wizards of Professional Quidditch' calendar every year,” she retorted, accepting the wine. 

“So do I, those blokes are fit!” Remus said from his seat on the sofa. “Severus plays if there's a staff game. He's a fair Keeper.” 

“Well, I'll be happy to cheer from the stands during any staff games. I still hate flying,” Hermione said with a shudder. 

“In any case, Remus, Hermione is here to see my rubber ducky, so stop distracting her with thoughts of fit, professional Quidditch players when there's an amateur right here should there be any brooms she feels need saving.”

Hermione stared at Snape with her mouth hanging open a bit. Did Snape just... come on to her? She glanced over at Remus, who merely looked amused. Or perhaps delighted. She took a drink of her wine to settle herself before she spoke again. 

“Yes, lead on. I need to see your devil ducky. I've seen pink ones, but I don't know about this,” she quipped. “ I've used your bathroom before and never saw it. I think you're just having me on.”

Snape rolled his eyes and gave her a gentle shove toward the short hallway leading to the bedroom and bath. “Granger, I'm sure you think all men are pigs – you did date Weasley, after all – but I'm capable of putting my toys away when I'm done playing with them.” 

Hermione shot a look over her shoulder at Remus, mouthing 'help?' Remus just grinned, waving his hand at her in a 'be off with you now' sort of gesture. She opened the door to their bathroom. The layout was much the same as hers, but the fixtures were brushed stainless steel with dark marble surfaces where hers were brass with white marble. And yes, sitting on the edge of the deep soaking tub was a red rubber ducky with cunning little devil horns. The paint was rubbed off in places, suggesting it was well-loved. 

“That's darling, Severus. Do you practise curses on it when you've had a particularly bad week?” Hermione asked as she picked up the ducky to admire it. It seemed like the genuine article, down to the 'Made in China' stamp on the underside and slightly vacant standard ducky expression on the face. 

Severus plucked the toy out of her hands with a scowl. “I have plenty of real people to duel with should I need a workout – suggesting I'd visit havoc upon a harmless toy is-”

“Completely understandable, considering how well, or rather not-well, I know you,” Hermione said firmly, leaning back against the sink. 

“I suppose you might need to get to know me better, then,” Severus replied quietly, stepping forward into her personal space. 

“That certainly would be fair,” she answered, gazing up at him, her heart pounding and her stomach having swooped somewhere down near her toes. There was no way he knew about the mirror, he was just being... Severus. “You've made the effort not to treat me as an annoying child, it's only right I form new opinions of you, as well.”

He leaned in, placing a hand on each side of her on the counter. “So,” he said lowly, into her ear, “tell me about what you saw in the Mirror of Erised that has you destined for deviance.”

“That's not _funny_ , Severus Snape,” hissed Hermione, pushing him with both hands and slipping away. “Remus Lupin!” she bellowed, stalking down the hall to the sitting room. “I am going to _murder_ you! How could you tell him about the mirror?”

“Hermione, I only know what you told me – that you saw something that you felt was deviant. Please, let's talk about it. I'll tell you what I saw, all right?” Remus said soothingly, his hand held out to her. 

Severus came billowing down the hall. “Granger, I didn't know it was a sore spot.”

Hermione stood between the unwitting objects of her vision of desire, assessing her opportunities for escape. 'More like opportunities for running away,' her brain supplied. Remus stood in front of the fireplace, so Flooing back to her rooms was out of the question – and Severus stood near the doorway to the corridor. She sighed and sank down onto the plush black leather of the sofa, feeling very small and stupid. They were sure to laugh at her. 

“Shove over, Granger, and drink some more,” Severus said, refilling her wineglass. “Finish that, and I'll break out the firewhisky if you need it.” He sat down to her left after she had moved to the middle of the sofa. Remus sat back down to her right. 

“All right. When we were cataloguing artifacts after the battle, Hermione and I ran across the Mirror of Erised. Severus, you already know what I saw. Hermione and I did not share our visions at that time – she seemed shocked, and I was surprised by part of mine. I'm sure it's easy to guess that I saw myself in a relationship with Severus and that I was still able to be part of Teddy's life. However, there was another person in the mirror, with Severus and I, clearly meant to be a part of our relationship. Hermione, it was you as you are now. No, please let me finish,” he insisted as he saw Hermione open her mouth to speak. “I admit, I was drawn to you back then – you were, and are, so vivacious and full of life, yet calm and steady – but I knew it wouldn't be right to say anything then. I kept worrying over when to bring it up, or even if I ever should. Then you took the History of Magic position, and I knew that soon, I would need to say something. I have no idea what you saw that day, only that it made you blush, but I've been hoping it was the same thing I saw.” 

Hermione drained her wineglass and handed it to Severus. “Break out the firewhisky,” she said, before turning to Remus. “Anything I could say right now would be inadequate, but yes. I saw the same thing. Gods, I was so young then. I'd barely kissed Ron, much less done anything else, so you can see how finding that my heart's desire was to be part of a triad shocked me a bit. But as I thought about it, I remembered the mirror-me was older. So I thought I'd just go about my life and do what I liked, and figured if it was meant to be, something would lead me to you and Severus. And now, my patience has paid off.” She smiled, laying her hand on Remus' arm. 

Remus smiled at her, covering her hand with his own. “Hermione...”

“Oh, for Merlin's sake, snog her already so I can have a go,” Snape groused, setting down a tumbler of firewhisky for Hermione on the side table. 

Hermione was grateful for ten years of life and other experience as she rose to her knees and cradled Remus' face in her small palms. She had had several first kisses, but none had involved ten years of anticipation. “Thank you,” she breathed, bestowing a gentle kiss upon his lips. “Thank you for waiting for me to grow up,” she continued, kissing him again. Remus slid an arm around her waist and pulled her close, deepening the kiss, seeking entrance to her mouth at the seam of her lips with his tongue. Hermione opened to him with a satisfied sigh, dropping her hands to his shoulders. When they finally broke away from each other, she rested her forehead against his, panting softly. 

“That,” announced Snape, from the other end of the sofa, “was fucking hot.” 

“It was fucking hot from this end, too,” replied Remus.

Hermione groaned, then laughed softly. “Good to know,” she replied, settling back into the middle of the couch and glancing over at Snape. “I believe you wanted 'a go'?” 

“Cheeky minx,” said Severus, swooping in to claim her lips. Where Remus' kiss had been gentle and loving, Severus' was rougher, tinged with dominance and passion. Hermione clung to his shirt for dear life as he plundered her mouth, stroking his tongue along hers and nipping at her lower lip. She swept her tongue against his, one of her hands sliding up to tangle in the hair at the nape of his neck as he guided her to sit back into the cradle of Remus's arms and legs. Severus broke away from her for a moment to lean over her shoulder and kiss Remus firmly. “Everything all right?” he asked. 

Remus nodded. “Everything's fantastic. Hermione?”

She tipped her head back to smile at Remus. “I'm wonderful, but I think I should be going. No need to rush this.”

Remus smiled and kissed her lightly. “As much as I'd love to beg you to stay, you've got the right of it. Everything's out in the open now.” 

Severus sat back on the sofa, making room for Hermione to sit up as well. “Would you be available tomorrow to help me with some brewing?” he asked. 

“After I finish grading, I'd be happy to help you. What do we need to make?” 

He smirked. “Wolfsbane, headache cure, and contraceptive.” 

Remus laughed. “Personal brewing, then.” 

“Indeed.” 

 

Over the next few weeks, Hermione spent time with both Remus and Severus together and separately, from just sitting together to mark essays to what would be construed as actual dates. All three were happy to find that although Remus and Severus hadn't ever felt there was anything missing in their relationship, Hermione slotted right in like she'd been there all along. 

One chilly evening, Remus returned from patrolling the halls to find Severus and Hermione entwined on the sofa, snogging furiously – they didn't even look up when he walked in. It wasn't an unusual sight – often two or all three of them would abuse the sofa in such a fashion. However, this time the air seemed to throb with an electric charge of intent.  


He strode over to the sofa and leaned down to speak. “Starting without me?” 

Hermione shrieked, tearing herself away from Severus. “Merlin, Remus, you about gave me a heart attack!” she scolded, clasping her hand over her chest. 

Remus just raised an eyebrow. “Severus is an excellent kisser, I don't blame you for not hearing me. But I think it's time we move this into the bedroom.” 

“Oh Gods, yes. Best idea I've heard this week. Year. Lifetime,” Snape answered, disentangling himself from Hermione and then offering her a hand up from the sofa. 

Blood singing through her veins, Hermione accepted Severus' hand and gasped as Remus pulled her close, sandwiching her between himself and Severus. He bent and kissed her deeply, and she let her head fall back against Severus' chest. Severus angled his head down and whispered in her ear. 

“I love watching him kiss you like that. He's more aggressive the nearer it is to the full moon – three days to go and he can't resist, especially after seeing us together on the sofa. He isn't such an animal as to need to mark his territory, but he does need to make his claim on your affections very clear,” he said in a low, hypnotic tone. 

Hermione moaned into Remus' mouth, the deep timbre of Severus' seductive voice going straight to her cunt. 

“Right now, Granger, it is all or nothing; and if your choice is nothing, you had better leave,” Severus hissed, his lips a fraction of an inch from her neck. 

Remus pulled away from her and pinned her gaze with his own. “Last chance, Hermione. Severus plays for keeps. He doesn't do casual affairs, but your reward is his loyalty, which is-”

“Priceless, I know. And I'm not going anywhere. All. I choose all.”

“Good girl,” Remus said, in a voice that was almost a purr. “You can't resist, can you? A decade of anticipation, and you were so good to wait these few weeks. So proper, not making the first move. Did you have one of your famous schedules for time spent with each of us?”

“No schedules, I promise. Schedules are only for work, not pleasure,” Hermione answered. “And I don't want to resist. Take me; I'm yours,” she quipped.

Remus grinned wide and wolfishly, lifted her into his arms, and carried her down the hall to the bedroom to make good on her promise, Severus following close behind. Kicking the door open, he tossed her gently onto the large bed, flicking his wand at the fireplace to take the chill off the cool air. Severus closed the door behind them, and they each stood on one side of the bed where Hermione sat, smiling. She grasped the hem of her turtleneck jumper and lifted it over her head, tossing it aside, revealing a lacy pink brassiere, the half-cups putting her breasts on enticing display. Remus groaned, loosening his tie and making quick work of unbuttoning his own shirt before joining her on the bed. Straddling her legs, he pinned her down on the mattress and pressed a kiss between her breasts, then trailed more kisses up and along her collarbone and neck. He licked and nipped along her jawline as his hands caressed her smooth skin, kissing everywhere but her lips. Hermione whimpered in protest, trying to capture his lips with her own, but he stayed tantalizingly out of her reach.

Meanwhile, Severus stood at the foot of the bed, slowly shedding his own clothing as he watched them. He pressed his palm against the bulge in his trousers, his body reacting quickly to the amorous show. It still amazed him how, even after a few weeks, the sight of his long-term love in the arms of someone else only turned him on, rather than incited his jealousy. He stood by his original assessment: “Fucking hot.” 

Hermione giggled, leaning around Remus to peer at Severus. “Were you aware you said that out loud?” she asked. 

Severus pressed his lips together and shook his head. “Lost in thought, but it is true. I enjoy watching you two together,” he admitted, stepping out of his trousers and slipping into the bed alongside Hermione. Turning on his side, he joined Remus in showering Hermione with kisses and caresses, and soon enough all three were deftly exploring each others' bodies, items of clothing being removed and tossed aside as they became inconvenient. 

Hermione lay on her back in the middle of the bed, gloriously nude, with a man kneeling on either side of her. 

“Thank Merlin for the Mirror of Erised,” Severus said with a grin at Remus. 

“Too bloody right,” Remus answered, catching Severus around the back of the neck and pulling him close to kiss him deeply, his other hand trailing down Hermione's stomach and between her thighs. 

“Remus, I am going to do something horrible to you if you keep teasing me like that and don't bloody get on with it!” growled Hermione. “Do you have _any_ idea how long it's been since someone other than myself had their fingers or anything else in my cunt? It's been a long time!” 

Severus laughed, shaking his head at his partner. “You're leaving the lady wanting, Remus – mustn't have that.”

Remus smirked and twisted his hand, pinning Hermione's clit down with his thumb and slipping two fingers into her wetness with a hum of approval. “Ask and you shall receive, pet,” he murmured, curling his fingers in a timeless come-hither motion. 

“Oh, Gods, yes,” Hermione moaned, canting her hips upward and attempting to impale herself on Remus' fingers, but not getting enough friction. “Please, you wolfish sex god, stop teasing and fuck me already.” 

Severus shifted behind Remus, sliding a hand around the other man's waist and then around his stiff cock, giving it several firm strokes. “He's ready for you, Hermione. Shall we put him in the middle? I think he'd like that quite a bit.”

“'He' is still right here, thank you,” Remus muttered, circling his thumb on Hermione's clit. “But I would like that, yes.” 

Hermione nodded, panting. “Eventually... I want you, mmm, both in me, but I think Remus in the middle for now is a... ahhh... fantastic idea.”

Severus smirked. “Why don't you put your tongue to good use and see how many times you can make her come while I work on opening your tight arse?” he suggested to Remus, nipping at his earlobe. Remus didn't bother answering, just moved back a bit so he could get his face between Hermione's thighs. Leaving his fingers in her cunt, he licked and suckled at her clit. It may have been a long time since he'd been with a woman, but from the noises Hermione was making, he hadn't lost his touch. Severus wasted no time securing a container of lubricant from their bedside table, scooping a generous amount onto his fingers. He smeared the substance over Remus' pucker, steadily working the lube into him with a scissoring motion of his fingers, opening Remus up to take his cock. 

Remus moaned, pressing back onto Severus' fingers as Hermione gasped and shuddered her way to her first orgasm of the evening under the ministrations of his tongue and fingers. He pressed the flat of his tongue against her clit, slowing the motions of his fingers as she rode out the aftershocks, her cunt clenching his fingers snugly; he knew she was going to feel amazing around him. 

Gasping, Hermione raised herself up on her elbows. “Is he ready yet?” she asked Severus. “My cunt is fucking throbbing,” she whimpered, gazing down at Remus. “I want you inside of me, now!” 

Severus nodded, reaching for the lube again to spread over his cock. “Remus, if you would be so kind as to oblige Hermione's desire to be stuffed full of your impressive prick?” he suggested, his voice calm, but the breathless quality behind the words belying his facade of careful control. 

Remus rose to his knees and crawled forward, his heavy, thick cock nudging against Hermione's nether lips as he bent to kiss her deeply. She returned the kiss with fervor, spreading her thighs wider to cradle his hips. He suckled her lower lip into his mouth as he thrust shallowly into her cunt, then pulled back, grasped her hips, and buried himself to the hilt with a feral moan. 

Severus placed a hand on Remus's back to prevent him from moving as he slowly worked his cock into Remus's tight passage, firmly pushing past the ring of muscle and groaning deeply as he slid in deeper, the slickness of the lube easing his way. “Going to let me fly this broomstick?” he growled into Remus' ear. 

Remus gasped. “Yes. Fuck. Gods. Yes, just fucking move already!” he babbled, moaning as Severus pulled back and thrust, nudging Remus to do the same to Hermione, who was attending her own personal rapture. Severus set a fast pace, trusting Remus to gauge Hermione's comfort level. 

“Remus, God, yes, fuck me harder. I love how your cock feels in my cunt, stretching it,” Hermione panted, grasping the backs of her thighs to pull her legs up higher, wanting to feel Remus as deep within her as possible. She couldn't wait til later, when she'd get to have Severus. She knew it would feel just as brilliant. Then Remus gasped as Severus began to snap his hips faster, and all thoughts fled her mind, leaving room only for feeling and sensation and the heaviness of two virile men pressing her into the mattress. Her delight at finally achieving her heart's desire sent her flying over the edge, keening incoherently as she shattered. Remus followed seconds later, and Severus last with what she would have called a triumphant roar. 

They all collapsed into a well-fucked heap on the bed, Hermione stretching luxuriously between the two of them. 

“So,” she said when she had caught her breath, “if we take a bath, can I play with the devil ducky?”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Rivertempest in the 2012 HP Porn in the Sun exchange. 
> 
> Beta'd by kittylefish


End file.
